RWBY fan fic the Lone Rose
by Da awesome ninja 968
Summary: When Alaxander meets Ruby his life is changed forever as the path of love leads them everywhere. This is only a preview of the real thing.


Chapter 1

Alaxander ran faster than the wind flying through the trees at an alarming rate the Beowolves leaping after him, their bone like spikes sharpened to the point running down the middle of their back like a spine, their glowing red eyes casting a crimson glow around the forest. Alaxander drew his sword a long blade that gleamed in the dim moonlight. The etchings in the blade were intricate and precise. Alaxander had reached a clearing the grass a luxurious green colour and plenty of space for a stand. Alaxander was going to make a stand. The Beowolves howled. He levelled his sword at the Beowolves one ran forward and Alaxander sliced it up.

"Is that all you got." Alaxander teased

The Beowolves growled as a response and darted forward.

"Now we're talking." Alaxander said a grin on his face.

He attacked his blade twirling through the air creating an impenetrable wall of steel. His sword flashed through the air, he blade slicing up two Beowolves. Alaxander jumped up into the air time almost freezing as he brought his sword down on a beowolves head. He spun around and thrust his sword into another's head. Ripping it out he laughed at their pathetic attempts to kill him. He changed his weapon into a long spear and spun it above his head and stuck it in a Beowolfs head. Five left. Alaxander wished he had a gun now. He changed his spear back to a sword and ran towards them he swung his sword for one's head it stuck home, the swords incredibly sharp blade sliced right through it neck. Alaxander lifted his sword and attacked a second one his blade entering its stomach, Alaxander attacked for the third time striking down yet another one then a fourth and then the fifth. One Beowolf had lagged behind and had only just arrived. Seeing what Alaxander had done to its burthen he leapt into the air to pounce on Alaxander. In response Alaxander raised his arm and shot fire at it from his hand. The Beowolf was engulfed in flames and soon turned to ash. Alaxander sheathed his sword and looked around the dead beowolves bodies had black smoke curling off of them. Alaxander looked up at the shattered moon as the smoke drifted up into the sky.

Alaxander strolled peacefully back to his flat looking around he saw a dust shop, a supermarket and a bookstore. He had arrived at his flat, when he reached his room he grabbed his short sword that he had carelessly left behind when he chased the beowolves. Out of the window he saw a girl in a red cloak enter the dust shop.

Chapter 2

The cloaked warrior strolled towards Alaxander, the warrior drew his sword, the blade had fresh blood on it.

"Drip, drip, drip."said the warrior in a voice that sounded like stone scraping against metal.

"What do you want." Alaxander said his voice serious

"I want the blood of the hero." the warrior spoke once again

That voice unnerved Alaxander it sent a shiver down his spine. The warrior jumped towards Alaxander thrusting his sword for Alaxander's heart. Alaxander drew his sword and parried the strike barely though. Their blades clashed once again and threw Alaxander back and sent him sprawling on the ground. Alaxander had hardly recovered when his opponent leapt over to him and brought his sword down, Alaxander just blocked in time. Their swords scraping against each other, sparks flying everywhere the warrior asked.

"Where is the hero? Where is he?"

"Who said it was a he." said Alaxander stalling for time

'I know you know."

"I DON'T."

Their blades were going closer to Alaxander's neck. Alaxander kicked him in the chest. Alaxander got up and shot a blast of fire and earth towards him using his semblance.

"NO IT CAN'T BE IT'S YOU" screamed the warrior rage filling his voice

Alaxander woke up gasping for air.

Chapter 3

Alaxander was going to Beacon after graduating from Signal, as he walked forwards with his bags he realised the girl with red cloak was also heading on with a taller girl with blond hair. Alaxander was puzzled, the girl with the red cloak was from Signal but she was a couple of years away from graduating.

Later...

Alaxander was on the airship and nearly at Beacon when the girl in the red cloak walked over to him and said.

"Uh… hi, I'm Ruby Rose what's your name?"

"Alaxander." He replied

"What's your last name?" asked Ruby

"I don't have one," said Alaxander "I was raised in an orphanage after being found on the street."

"Oh, sorry."

"No it doesn't matter."

"What weapon do you have?" Said Ruby

"I have two swords one turns into a spear and the other into a gun."

"Ok"

A voice that was saying they were nearly at Beacon.

"Well see you at school." The girl said and strolled away


End file.
